5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Zone
'Ghost Zone '''is a dimension between dimensions, mainly inhabited by Ghosts in 5 Years Later. Overview The Ghost Zone is a one of a kind pocket dimension from the Universe '''FANTOMO43-04930. '''Throughout all the infinite universes and alternate timelines, there is only one Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone both does and does not exist at every feasible and non feasible point in time, meaning that no matter where or when you are in the Ghost Zone, you are everywhere and every-when because it all exists at once. The Ghost Zone is unbound by any laws of physics, such as: time, space, and gravity and should scientifically not exist. This is because The Ghost Zone is essentially a "glitch" in the multiverse, thereby making it able to break all limitations. The only way to enter this Dimension is through the Universe FANTOMO43-04930 with even any other Universe from this Multiverse being unable to enter. There have been many attempts to create entrances from outside this universe, all of which resulted in failure with even the most intelligent and powerful beings unable to enter The Ghost Zone. The Dimension is composed of a reality breaking compound known as Ecto-Energy, which can be in various states of matter, even being able to gain sentience. Landscape This realm is limitless in its size and thus is difficult to comprehend and traverse. However, there are patterns in how this dimension twist and turns based on recognizable landmarks known as "Sanctuaries". These islands are scattered across The Ghost Zone with new ones popping all the time. These Sanctuaries begin to manifest whenever a newfound spirit has absorbed enough Ecto-Energy to create meta physical objects seperate from their own bodies which helps them cop with their death. Some of this terrain can even gain sentience and become a living environment. There are many portals scattered throughout the Ghost Zone that resemble doors. These portals are often unpredictable and don't stay running for very long. Sanctuaries * Clockwork's Palace * Skulker's Island * Observer Council * Pariah's Keep * Walker's Prison * Aragon's Kingdom * The Far Frozen Residents * Technus (formerly) * Clockwork * Skulker (formerly) * The Observants * Pariah Dark * Walker * Prince Aragon * Frostbite * The Box Ghost * Youngblood * Wulf * Ember (formerly) Trivia * The Ghost Zone is parallel to ''DC Comic's Phantom Zone.'' '' * Many who have attempted to comprehend the Ghost Zone have ended up being driven into insanity. **The man insane enough to crack the code was Dr. Jack Stephen Fenton the first man to prove this realm exists and build the machine that allows the mortals to enter this spiritual realm in a less permanent way, the Ghost Portal. * Researchers have come up with a theory that during this Universes Big Bang, two universes attempted to occupy the same space at the same time. This forced a metaphysical bond between the two universes, thereby making them flip sides of the same cosmic coin. ** This fight for physical existence went to the Earth but because of its immense amount of metaphysical energy, it kept building up and creating the endless void we see today. * The Ghost Zone can only be accessed from Danny's Universe. Category:Locations Category:Dimensions Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:And Beyond